The invention relates to a centrifugal separator for separating oil from a gas stream, particularly for venting the crankcase of an internal combustion engine.
Published German Patent Application No. DE 198 03 872 discloses a centrifugal separator with a housing in which baffles are arranged to redirect the flow. The centrifugal separator is firmly connected to a drive shaft by which it is driven for rotation. To separate the purified gas from the gas to be purified, it is necessary to seal the rotating housing relative to the adjacent fixed components. The required seal, however, involves the risk of leakage.